Crossroads to Fame and School
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Originally by VolleyballFreakIsInTown. Changed the title. Moe. Joe and Nick Jonas move to Malibu and meet their opening act but don't know she is actually a girl at their school.
1. The Meeting

I know I am an awful person and I didn't just make up some excuse for not writing I did have a reason

**I know I am an awful person and I didn't just make up some excuse for not writing I did have a reason. That reason would be that I have a cast on my arm. I can only type so much with one hand so I am sorry. This story was originally written be Lovergirl411 and I but she is no longer writing this story and she handed it over to me. It will be a Moe. It was named Fame and School Should They Mix on her account but I have changed the name to Crossroads to Fame and School. So these first couple chapters I helped write a couple but mainly it was Lovergirl411. After the first couple I will mention when they are mine. So I hope you enjoy even though this is an excruciatingly long Authors Note.**

Miley's POV:

I just got off stage from singing I Got Nerve and Lola or Lilly ran up to me.

"Aahhhhhhhhhh you were awesome out there with the singing and the dancing and the" I cut her off before she hurt herself.

"Lola, Lola calm down sheesh" I told her.

"Sorry" she squeaked and we burst out laughing till my dad walked up.

"Hey dad" I said, "What's up?"

"Oh darling there you are, great job" he said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks daddy" I said, "What'd you need?"

"Oh yeah we got to go. You start school tomorrow and we have to drop Lola off,"

I cringed, ah school, the place where everyone supposedly has to go at least 50 million times in there lousy lives. UGH!!

"Fine" I said and Lola and I ran off to the limo

"Finally" I said once we were safe and took off my wig. I ran my fingers through my natural brown locks.

"That wig, I swear gets itchier every time I put it on" I said

"Well you either deal with it or tell the world your secret" Lilly said after she took off her purple wig. Yes purple don't ask me why.

"Lilly my sweet, funny friend, ARE YOU INSANE?"I half yelled at her and she shook her head

We arrived at her house and we said bye and our see you laters and left. I wish tonight would never turn morning.

_The next morning:_

"Miley, Miles wake up it's your first day of school, you don't want to be late for you sophomore year" he said.

"Miles if you don't get up I'll use the water bucket" he threatened and I shot up

"You wouldn't" I said and Jackson ran in and said "He would, burr its cold"

"I'm up" I said smiling.

"Great now get ready and hurry down for breakfast" he said

_20-30 minutes later:_

"Dad I'm ready," I told him

"Ok here's your breakfast darling," he said handing me a plate

"Dad can you drop me off"

"Sure Jackson already left so let's go," he said

_At school:_

I got my classes and went to my locker where Lilly was putting her stuff in her locker

"Morning Lilly" I said

"Hey Miley" she said then everyone soon ran to the door

"What's happening?" Lilly asked and a girl screamed and said "OMG ITS JOE AND NICK FROM THE JONAS BROTHERS"

To explain why Lilly and I weren't screaming was because we always met celebrities and most of them weren't really nice. So while everyone was screaming we got a table cause it was really early and looked through our classes. We sat at a table away from everyone that was outside.

"So I have 3 out of 7 classes with you" Lilly said

"Yeah but its ok cause we'll see each other at" I got cut off by falling cause someone bumped into me.

"Sorry" the person said and helped me up.

"Oh you better be sorry," dusting myself and looked up to find Joe Jonas in front of me while Lilly and Nick were somewhere else talking.

"Why aren't you like the other girls here at your school" he asked

"Do you really want me to be at your feet screaming 'I love you Joe'?" I said with tons of sarcasm.

"How do you know my name?" he asked and I looked at him in a weird way

"Well you are on like every magazine girls read around this area" I said and he mouthed OH which made me smile and he smiled back.

"What's your name?" he asked me while turning to make sure Nick was still there which he was.

"Miley, what's it to ya" I said and he looked at me

"You're different than other girls" he told me

"Well I have better things to do than scream for a guy who will probably not remember me the next day" I said with much confidence in myself

"What makes you think that" he said with a amused look on his face

"I know people who are like you that have done that to other girls" I said

"Well _Miley_, he said in my face so I can feel him breathing on my face, what if I'm not like those other guys you know?" he asked still in my face

"I-

_Meanwhile with Lilly and Nick:_

_Lilly's POV:_

"Hey I'm Nick," the boy said sticking out his hand

"Lilly Truscott," I said just staring at his hand

"Okay" he said and quickly moved his hand to his neck

"What are you guys doing back here" I asked him wonder why he's here

"Me and Joe needed a place to hide out for a while and Ta-Da" he said throwing his arms up in the air which made me giggle and smile. He smiled too and shone his perfect white teeth.

"Oh well no one usually comes back here so this is really me and Miley's spot" I told him

"Miley?" he questioned

"The girl with Joe" I said

"Oh well" he was cut off by the bell

"Can I meet you here at lunch?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes

"Sure," I said, "Why not just make sure no one's following you" I walked off to class wondering what happened to Miley and where she went since we had the same class for first period.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV: (before the bell rang)

_Miley's POV: (before the bell rang)_

Joe was still in my face and he asked me what if he wasn't like those guys. I'm starting to feel something in the bottom of my stomach.

"I can't trust you on that yet" I told him while he backed up and I let out a breath of relief

"Well I just want you to know I'm not like other guys you know," he said raising his voice a little

"And how am I supposed to believe that if we just met" I shot back at him and the bell rang so I ran off to class forgetting to get Lilly.

_Joe's POV:_

That girl. Something's so intriguing about her but I can't put my finger on it. I think it's that even though I'm famous she treats me like any other person would if I wasn't famous. Well I'm going back there at lunch whether she wants me to or not.

_Lilly's POV:_

I walked into class and saw Miley sitting down already with an annoyed look.

"Way to leave me back there," I whispered

"Sorry Joe was getting on my last nerves I had to get out," she whispered back

I wrote a note for her: **Miley** _Lilly_

_You know love usually starts with arguments_

**Don't put that on me he started it**

_Ah now the blaming part_

**Lilly this isn't funny I don't like him like that we just met**

_Yeah but we both agreed when their CD came out that they were hot_

**That was before I met them in real life**

_No! Cause Nick looked hotter in real life_

**Oooh someone has a crush on Nick Jonas**

_Shut up at least I'm not afraid to say it_

**Ok so I have to admit Joe was a little cuter in real life**

_A little?_

**Ok a lot but stop passing notes cause the teach is looking at us**

I turned around and smiled at Miley. I knew something was going to happen at lunch but I didn't tell her I invited Nick to lunch, which is bound to have his brother.

_Miley's POV:_

Lilly had me thinking. Maybe I DO like Joe. The bell just rang and its time for lunch. (Pretend other classes went by)

I got my lunch with Lilly and we went to our table and Lilly smiled so I turned around and saw Nick.

"Hey Nick" Lilly said very chirpy

"Hey" I said just to be nice

"Hey Lilly, he smiled, Hey Miley right" he asked at least he tried to know me in a nice manner

"Yeah I'm Miley, your brother's not coming right?" I asked

"I think he is why" he asked

"Miley and Joe were I guess arguing this morning," Lilly said before I could answer

"Oh well- he was cut off by

"THERE YOU ARE" yelled Joe

"HERE I AM" yelled a sarcastic Nick and me and Lilly giggled

"Well while you were over here flirting I was being mobbed by girls," Joe said which made me roll my eyes and huff. Apparently Joe heard cause he sat in the seat across from me trying to get on my nerves AGAIN.

"Hey Smiley" Joe said to me being flirty. Talk about change the moods.

"Hey Joey" I said slowly since that was the only nickname I could come up with.

"Joey that's the best you could come up with" he said which made me blush

"How about we start over, my name's Joe Jonas" he said sticking out his hand

I laughed which made him smile. He kept his hand out though.

"Miley, Miley Stewart" I said still smiling shaking his hand but he held on. Gee now I know where he got smiley from.

"Well Miley would you mind if I walked you to class" he asked in a horrible trying accent, which made me laugh more.

"You may" I replied

_Joe's POV:_

I really think it was a good idea starting over cause now I get to walk her to class. I know it sounds dopey but I really want to get to know her. She treats me normal, which I admire about her.

"Hey Miles" I asked nervously. What's up I'm usually smooth with the ladies. I guess Miley's different.

"Yeah" she said looking up at me with her big brown eyes that I love about her.

"Uh do you want to go out with me?" I asked shuffling around uncomfortable

"I barely know you Joe, which made my face drop, but I'd love to" she said and hugged me and I smiled really big and probably looked dorky but who cares.

"You know Miley I promise not to forget your name" I said truly from the heart gosh I DO need to get back to the gym.

"You better not" she said smiling at me

"How could I you have such a weird name" I said joking and she gasped playfully

"You know Joseph I might take that date and say shove it," she said and my jaw dropped

"How'd you know my full name?" I said eyeing her carefully while she got nervous

"I didn't look at your transcripts on your folder" she said real fast

"You know you're not good under pressure" I said laughing which made her blush more

"Yeah well-she paused

"And what did you say about the date" I said walking up to her closer

"I said I might tell you to shove it" and she took off running and screaming

I chased after her. I had to admit she was a pretty fast runner but I always run in the morning. I caught up to her and grabbed her by her waist. We were leaning in and THE BELL RANG!!

She pulled away blushing.

"See you later?" she asked

"Yeah I'll pick you up at 5:30," I told her and we walked off.

_Meanwhile with Nick and Lilly:_

_Nick's POV:_

"Hey where'd Joe and Miley go," Lilly asked and I was still staring at her

"Uh" I said still staring and Lilly blushed

"Nick are you okay" she asked me

"Yeah uh I don't know where they went" I told her

"Oh" she said

"Lillydoyouwanttogooutwithme" I blurted out quickly and turned red

"Sure" she said happy

"Okay cool I'll pick you up at 6" I said as the bell rang

"Yeah" she replied and walked off

_After school around 4:_

_Miley's POV:_

My phone was ringing and I read the caller ID: Lilly (**Lilly**,_ Miley_)

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_Lilly why are you SCREAMING_

**Nick asked me out and were going out tonight at 6**

_Oh cool Joe asked me out too_

**WHAT!! I told you Joe and you would fall in love**

_Shut Up! It's only our first date remember_

**Oh Yeah, but you'll end up in love**

_WILL YOU STOP WITH THE LOVE_

**What you have to spread the love**

_LILLY_

**OK, OK so I'm guessing I'll see you tomorrow**

_Yeah talk to you later Lils_

**You too Miles**

**Hey guys I am super sorry I kind of forgot about this story. I am going to post all of the original chapters and then I will try to write some of my own stuff, its just this past week has been really hard. My dad was in the hospital and then on Monday I start school so I am not sure how this is going to work out, but I will try my best**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV:

_**Miley's POV: The next morning**_

I woke up the next morning and I felt awful. After an hour I was ready for school. I walked down stairs and ate breakfast. Soon I was off. I got into my car and drove off to school. (Pretend she can drive)

"Hey Miley" a cheerful Lilly walked up and said

"Hey Lilly" said not as enthusiastically

"Well let's get to our lockers I got to get some books." I just nodded.

"C'mon Miley don't let Joe bring you down" Lilly said trying to cheer me up

"Speak of the devil" I said and turned around facing my locker.

"Hey Lilly" Joe said

"Hey" she said, "where's Nick?" she asked

"Over there" he pointed and she walked off

"Look Miley can we talk" he asked but I kept my back against him

"Miles please don't do this," he said begging and I began to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"What" I said very bored and not looking at him.

"Miley look at me, he said and lifted my chin up, there's those beautiful eyes" he said I tried not to smile.

"Miley please forgive me," he asked me for the millionth time.

"No Joe you messed us up not me," I told him but wanted to forgive him

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" he asked and I shrugged

"You figure it out" I said and walked away. The rest of the day was a blur and soon I was at home again.

"Miley guess what?" my dad asked me

"What dad?" I asked back

"Hannah's the Jonas Brothers partner act here in Malibu," he told me

"But dad Joe" I said

"But nothing Miles he doesn't know that Hannah's Miley does he?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Good but I think you should tell him before the concert," he said

"Why?" I asked him

"What do you think they'll think if you're their opening act and you didn't tell them" he asked and I knew he was right and I was ready.

**Later at the Concert: Still Miley's POV**

"Hey Hannah" Kevin Jonas said. Miley inside knew that Kevin was dating Hilary Duff.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Hannah" Nick said

"Hey" I said again

"Hey Joe" I said but he didn't reply

"Don't worry about him he just is upset that this girl at school is ignoring him." Kevin said and I felt that I should do it now.

"Can I talk to you three in my dressing room right now?" I asked cause we still had an hour before the concert.

"Yeah" they chorused and we left

"What did you need?" Nick asked as we got in there

"Um I'm not sure how to say this," I said nervously and Lola happened to walk in

"Oh sorry Mi-Hannah um I'll- I interrupted her

"No stay I'm going to tell them my you know what" I said and she squeaked eep

"Funny my girlfriend does that" Nick said and Lilly looked at him and half smiled and she went first.

"I am your girlfriend" and everyone but me looked at her strangely

"No your not" Nick said

"Yeah I am" she said and took off her wig

"Lilly?" Nick asked

"Yeah" she said but he ran up to her and hugged her. Shocker.

"Well what did you need to tell us Hannah?" Kevin asked smiling at his little brother

"Um my names not only Hannah" I said and everyone but Lilly looked at me confused

"What do you mean?" Joe asked and I winced and pulled of my wig

"Miley? But how, where, what? "He said confused and I explained my whole lie and everything between how I wanted a normal life. I pulled my wig back on and Lilly did too.

"Han-Miley, well we should get out there now," Nick said but I asked them not to tell anyone and they all said they wouldn't. I was worried though cause Joe didn't look too happy that I kept that from him. It was my turn cause I performed first so I ran on stage and everyone screamed louder.

I started off with the Best of Both Worlds, and then got to I Got Nerve, from there I sang I Miss You, and now I'm singing Rock Star.

"Hey everyone" I yelled and they screamed

"Well I'd like to dedicate this song to a guy that knows who he is. I told him a secret and I have a song I wrote and I'm here to share it with you." The beat came on and I looked at Joe and saw he was watching me intently.

_Sometimes I walk a little faster _

_In the school hallway _

_Just to get next to you _

_Some days I spend a little extra time _

_In the morning _

_Just to impress you _

_Guess you don't notice _

_Guess you don't need to_

_Sad you're not seeing _

_What you're missing_

_On the outside shying away _

_On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual _

_Not so typical_

_Way to smart to be waiting around_

_Tai chi practicing _

_Snowboard champion _

_I could fix the flat on your car _

_I might even be a rock star _

_I might even be a rock star! _

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings _

_That it would be you _

_Saying, "Let's hang out" _

_Then you confess _

_That there's something special between us _

_Why don't we find out? _

_You don't even know me _

_Guess you don't need me _

_Why you're not seeing _

_What you're missing _

_On the outside shyin' away _

_On the inside dyin' to say _

_Woo! _

_I'm unusual _

_Not so typical _

_Way too smart to be waiting around _

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion _

_I could fix the flat on your car _

_I might even be a rock star _

_Rock star_

_If you only knew the real me _

_I might even be a rock star _

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be _

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see _

_That I really am a rock star _

_Yeah Yeah!_

_Woo! _

_Yeah, I really am a rock star _

_Hey hey hey _

_A rock star _

_I'm unusual _

_Not so typical _

_Way too smart to be waiting around _

_Tai chi practicing_

_Snowboard champion _

_I could fix the flat on your car _

_Rocking' it wherever we are _

_Yeah yeah _

_Cause I really am a rock star _

_Cause I really am a rock star _

_I am a rock star _

_Whoa uh oh _

_Yeah _

"Thank you everybody now I would like to welcome out THE JONAS BROTHERS" I yelled and everyone screamed again. I ran off stage and Lilly asked me if I was okay I just said way better than I did yesterday. They sang their songs and Nick dedicated Hello Beautiful to Lilly and she started to cry and he got worried ONCE again. I swear that boy. Then they stopped and Joe spoke.

"Hey I'm in a tough situation and I'd like to let a certain girl I was with yesterday to know I'm sorry. I'm going to dedicate this song for her. Her name is Miley Stewart. Can you scream to let her know I'm sorry?" he asked and everyone screamed louder than I've ever heard them. My jaw dropped. He really was sorry. Then Please Be Mine came on.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

_I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
na na na na  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

_I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

At the end Joe spoke and looked out, "Miley Stewart will you please be mine?" he asked and they said goodnight and walked off stage. I quickly ran into my dressing room and changed my clothes and took my wig off. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said and in walked in my dad

"Hey Bud," he said

"Yeah Daddy?" I asked

"That was probably one of the sweetest thing that any boy could have done for you" he told me and I looked down not noticing Joe by the doorway. But my dad did.

"No daddy, that WAS the sweetest thing any guy has ever done for me" I said and looked at him

"I just wish I could tell him," I said and my dad said,

"You already did," he said and I was confused but turned around and saw Joe standing there with a half smile. I blushed clearly embarrassed and my dad left and shut the door.

"You never answered my question," he said and I remembered the song

I smiled and said, "Of course I'll be yours as long as I'm the girlfriend" and he smiled

"Miley Stewart will you be my girlfriend?" he said smiling

"Yup I'm the girlfriend," I told him and he sighed

"Fine I'll be the boyfriend," he said sarcastically

"Were you being sarcastic with me?" I said to him and he smiled

"No I was being starcastic," he said and I was confused

He sighed and said, "I'm a star and I was sarcastic, do the math, duh," he said and I pouted.

"Fine then be a meanie," I told him trying to wipe the smile off my face.

"That's what you get for making me be the boyfriend," he said and I sighed.

"C'mon _Boyfriend_" I said on purpose

_**Still Miley's POV:**_

"Hey everyone" I said and everyone said Hi but Joe was still pretending to be mad

"What's up with him?" they asked as we got into the limo

"Oh he's just mad he has to be the boyfriend," I said and Lilly asked

"What did he want to be?" she asked confused

"The girlfriend" I replied simply and everyone busted out laughing and Joe was trying to make them stop.

"Miley they're being mean to me" Joe said

I said in a baby voice, "AW are they hurting your feelings Joey, I asked and he nodded and I leaned in, SUCK IT UP!"

He leaned back and pretended to cry, everyone was still laughing. "Fine I see, you turn my own girlfriend against me; wait till mommy hears about this." And the limo stopped and everyone got out. We all went into the Jonas residence. Denise walked up and said,

"Hi kids," she said with a smile

"MOMMY Nick and Kevin turned Miley against me," Joe said whining to his mom. Lilly and I just laughed.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"They made her yell at me," he said like a 2 year old and Denise rolled her eyes

"OK Nick, Kevin you two are grounded" Denise said

"WHAT!!" they yelled and Joe smiled.

"For the rest of the day, don't worry now say sorry to your brother" Denise said

"Sorry you're a baby Joey" Kevin said

"Sorry Joe" Nick said

"It's alright" Joe said and then realized what Kevin said, "HEY!!" everyone laughed at him.

"Mommy, I want a hug" Joe said Denise hugged her son and laughed

"Gosh you act younger that Frankie" Nick said mentioning the 8-year old

Joe said, "At least I still have Miley and Mom"

Then Frankie jumped in and said, "Miles will you do the honor of being my lady" he said with a grin. Miley giggled and nodded. Then Joe's jaw dropped.

"That's it, no more lessons on how to score girls. You're supposed to score your own girls, not MY girls." Joe said

"Now I only have mom," Joe said but his dad walked in

"Hey honey," he said and him and Denise walked out.

"Now I have no one, no fair" Joe whined and everyone laughed

"What is it pick on Joe day cause if it is I'm going up to my room." Joe said

"You have me Joe, don't worry" Miley said and smiled which made Joe smile

"But what about Frankie?" Joe asked

"He has videogames," Miley said and everyone laughed and walked out of the room

**Ok I know the chapters aren't really the way they were supposed to be but that was cuz I was a genius and I decided to put them all on one document. I tried to separate them but I have no clue how I had tried to do that**


	4. Chapter 4

OK so I am having a dilemma here

**OK so I am having a dilemma here. I am only in my 3****rd**** week of school and I have already had projects and tons and tons of homework. I really don't feel that it is fair to all the people who read my stories and are expecting updates so I am giving you a choice. That choice is either for me to give up my stories and possibly turn them over to other people or to continue writing but my updates will be really spaced out. **

**Oh and another thing that I need peoples help on, is if you think I should keep my stories and stuff then I need you guys to vote in the poll in my profile. **

**-Lindsay**


End file.
